An unwanted Guest
by Dr. Psycho
Summary: Shawn has finished building his zombie shelter after two years of construction, but there's one problem, Scarlett demands that Shawn let her turn it into her evil air.


**Total Drama Characters belong to Fresh TV.**

Shawn was inspecting his zombie shelter, making sure the builders that he hired were doing a good job on it.  
The last workers Shawn hired did a terrible job on it, they made a weak structure and left several holes everywhere.  
Shawn fired them and hired some people with actual building skills that know the zombie apocalypse is here.  
A guy Shawn met on a zombie apocalypse forum named Doug was in charge of construction.  
After two years of building, the shelter was almost finished.  
_Why don't people ever think about building a shelter?_ Shawn thought to himself. _Oh well, it's their brains._  
Jasmine and I are going to survive and live here until we die of old age or anything non zombie related. Shawn got lost in his thoughts.  
The shelter was fine and it was deigned to look like a normal house because Jasmine said she would only move in with him if they had a real house.  
Of course Jasmine would have to take a plane from Australia to Canada to get here.

Suddenly, Scarlett appeared out of nowhere in front of Shawn.  
Scarlett was easily identified by Shawn. Who could forget the evil red-haired girl who tried to blow up Pahkitew Island?

"Scarlett how did you get in here?" Shawn asked, shocked from Scarlett's sudden appearance.

"I'm a hologram." Scarlett crossed her arms. "I wanted to talk to you about your shelter."

"If you do anything to this shelter I'll, uh, sue." Shawn warned knowing that Scarlett had to be up to something.

"Relax, I don't intend to cause any harm to your precious shelter, I want something else." Scarlett said with a grin.

"What do you want?" Shawn asked.

"what I want is simple..."

* * *

Jasmine's plane had arrived at the airport, she was finally going to move in with Shawn.  
Shawn had sent Jasmine a few pictures of the house and it looked really nice.  
The house doubled as a zombie shelter and the only entrance was through a draw bridge that leads to the second floor.  
_Moving to another country can is bewildering._ Jasmine thought. _Canada's similar to Australia, so I should be fine._  
Jasmine was now outside of the airport, she managed to attract a few looks from Canadian citizens.  
Jasmin knew that some of these people had never seen a tall foreign girl like herself.  
Jasmine waited for a taxi because Shawn had to take care of something.  
Strangely, no taxi's came by. This is an airport, Why aren't there any taxi's or any other cars? Jasmine thought.  
After a few more minutes of waiting a young woman with brown hair walked over to where Jasmine was standing.

"Hi, my name's Carleen, nice to meet you." Carleen said "Hi Carleen, my name's Jasmine." Jasmine said.

"Are you from Australia?" Carleen asked.

"Yes, I am." Jasmine answered.

"I could tell by your accent, What are you doing?" Carleen asked.

"I'm just waiting for a taxi." Jasmine said.

"People rarely drive on this road, Taxi drivers often drive on that road." Carleen said pointing at it."

"Oh thanks for the help." Jasmine walked towards the road embarrassed.

* * *

"What I want is simple..." Scarlett firmly told Shawn.

"I'm not goanna help you with anything evil." Shawn said.

"Well, why not?" Scarlett said in a soft voice.

"What do you mean by why not, I would never be a part in one of your evil schemes." Shawn said not wanting to get involved.

"Fine, I didn't want you to help me anyways, I wanted to ask if I can move into your shelter." Scarlett said.

"Why would I ever let you move in?" Shawn asked as if she had said something crazy.

"I promise I won't make any noise, I'll just live in the basement. It will be like I'm not even there."

"Why would you want to move in, this is a zombie shelter."

"nobody can get in, its the perfect place for an evil lair." Scarlett explained.

"No, Jasmine and I are not going to put up with a psycho like you."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Scarlett's hologram disappeared for a moment.

* * *

Jasmine gave the taxi driver five dollars and stepped out of the taxi.  
The house Shawn had built with his half of the prize money was nice.  
Shawn could have easily tricked her into thinking it was an actual house.  
Jasmine pressed a buzzer to lower the drawbridge.  
Jasmine saw Shawn looking at her through the window, she couldn't help smiling.  
Suddenly the drawbridge lowered and Jasmine walked along the drawbridge through the entrance of the house.

"Shawn!" Jasmine hugged Shawn tightly. "I'm so glad we're moving in together." Jasmine kissed him

"Hey Jasmine, I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up from the airport." Shawn said.

"It's okay Shawn." Jasmine said.

"How was your flight?"

"It was smooth." Jasmine said. "Can you show me the house?"

"There's something I have to tell you first." Shawn said.

"What, is something wrong?" Jasmine asked concerned.

"There is one thing."Shawn said.

* * *

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Scarlett's hologram disappeared for a moment.

I guess I should feel threatened. Shawn thought to himself.

Scarlett's hologram reappeared. "10, 9, 8." A robotic female could be heard by Shawn.

"Scarlett, what's that countdown for?" Shawn asked frightened.

"I have rigged your shelter to explode." Scarlett said

"7, 6." The countdown continued. "I'll spare your shelter if you let me move in."

"My shelter doesn't have self-destruct." Shawn said.

"5,4." "Shawn, Doug planted a bomb for me."

"3,2" "Fine you can move in!" Shawn yelled."

"Good Choice." Scarlett's hologram disappeared.

* * *

"She threatened to blow up the shelter?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, I found the bomb afterward, but i couldn't remove it."

"Why not?" Jasmine asked.

"Scarlett designed it so that she is the only one that can deactivate it."

"Aren't I a genius?" Scarlett asked.

"Why don't get your own evil lair?" Jasmine asked.  
Jasmine excited to be moving in with Shawn and Scarlett had to ruin it.

"As a matter of fact, I have, follow me outside." Scarlett hissed.

"Okay." Jasmine said confused.

Scarlett, Jasmine, and Shawn all walked outside.

"I have found a new evil lair." Scarlett said.

"You have?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes I'm leaving, Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Shawn said.

Scarlett disappeared.

"where did she go?" Jasmine asked.

"She must have been a hologram." Shawn said.

"Thank goodness she's gone." Jasmine said.

Scarlett's hologram reappeared.  
"Oh, I almost forgot my goodbye gift!" Scarlett said.

"Oh no" Shawn said just before his 50,000 dollar shelter exploded.

"Goodbye" Scarlett said happily as debris rained down.

"I spent two years on that..." Shawn said to himself.

**Please tell me what you thought of the fic in a review!**


End file.
